


Teaching Love

by sesposi3



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Sexy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesposi3/pseuds/sesposi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny meets a young, Latina, preschool teacher. I am really bad at summaries :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr was running late to work. 

All he could think about was how Benson was going to bust his balls for being late. But Sonny really needed his cup of coffee.  
Walking into the local coffee shop near the precinct, Sonny sighed as he saw the long line. Looking down at his apple watch he debated on whether or not he should just drink the sludge in the precinct. 

After about 3 mins the line started to move a little faster. Out of nowhere, he felt something near his feet. The person behind him had dropped their phone.  
As Sonny bent down to pick up the phone his hand collided with what he assumed to be the owners hand. 

"Thank you." the soft voice spoke. When he looked up, Sonny was taken back. Wow she is beautiful he thought. 

The woman was about 5'3. She was a gorgeous Latina woman.She had beautiful light brown hair with little pieces of blonde thrown in there. She had chocolate brown eyes.  
Slightly tanned skin. She looked perfect to him. 

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he spoke again "Um...no problem." 

Deciding that he couldn't let the chance pass he stuck out his hand. "My name's Dominick but everyone calls me Sonny."

The beauty smiled at him. "Sofia." 

"looks like you could use a cup of coffee too"

"yeah since I have to deal with toddler's all day I could use the energy." 

" School teacher?"

Sofia sighed. "More like Daycare teacher but I wouldn't change it for the world...What do you do ?"

Here we go, he thought, women always turn away after he tells them what he does for a living. 

"I'm a detective with the special victims unit" He awaited for a response. 

Sofia nodded her head. "Wow that must be a tough job." 

Sonny was shocked. 

"Um yeah it could be pretty-" Sonny was cut off by the cashier. 

"How can I help you sir ?"

"Hi can I have a mocha and what ever the lady is having--"

Sofia looked a little startled. " That's ok Detective" 

"Come on...how else will I be able to keep the conversation going" Sonny smirked trying his best to be smooth. 

Sofia couldn't help but smile. "I'll take a mocha too." Sofia looked back at him smiling. 

As they waited for their drinks, Sonny was impressed that Sofia was keeping him occupied with questions about his job. Her phone rang before they could continue. 

"Sorry its my school--"

"its ok " Sonny reassuring her that it was ok. 

"Hi Jen,--" Sonny could here the yelling from the other side of the line "I'll be right there." 

Sofia looked back at him. " I am sorry I forgot that I have a parent-teacher conference." 

"Busy teacher you are" 

"Yeah" she said gathering her bag. "Thank you for the coffee " She smiled at him. 

"Sofia wait, I hope this isn't being too forward but I was wondering if I could have your number...I would love to see you again ... and you did practically throw your phone at me" Sonny joked. 

Sofia couldn't help but giggle at him. "Sure detective" as she typed her number into his phone. " Don't wait too long to call" Winking at him she walked away and out the door. 

Sonny couldn't help but smile. Today was going to be a great day.


	2. 2nd meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Sofia meet again when they least expect it.

Following the same morning, Sonny walked into the precinct carrying his cup of coffee and a smile. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful he met in the coffee shop.   
The fact that she even gave him her number was big step for him. Most girls judged him from his outward tendencies but have never really got to know him. He was hoping that   
with Sofia she would see the great person that he is on the inside. Before he could even down the boss was walking towards him.

"Ok gang, we have been recruited by 1pp to give this years annual school assembly" Olivia Benson said as she walked out of her office. 

"Oh man I hate these things" Fin said with a sigh. Amanda and Sonny started to laugh. Fin was never one for being surrounded by screaming children. 

"Ok guys, Carisi and Amanda you will be going to P.S 123 in the financial district, Fin and I are going to take Our lady of Sorrows private school." 

Each of the members of the special victims unit rose from the their chairs, collecting their things and walking out the door.   
***  
Carisi and Rollins had finally reached the school they were assigned. 

Stopping at the first desk, they spoke to the secretary. 

"Hi ma'm we are from the NYPD, we are here to give the assembly"

The redhead spoke. "Oh well welcome to our school, here are your ID badges and Visitors passes...Now you are assigned to Ms. Rodriguez's room in 203...I am going to escort you." 

Walking down the long hall way. Carisi and Rollins looked at all the posters, papers, and art along the walls. Carisi loved little kids, he was looking forward to speaking to the class. 

The woman stopped in front the door, knocking she opened the door. 

"Ms. Rodriguez, the nypd visitors are here...Detective's ummm..."

Rollin's spoke for both of them. " Rollins and Carisi" 

Ms. Rodriguez looked a little overwhelmed as she tried to rangel the children in. She had one child on her hip and another one holding her hand. When she turned to see who was the door her hair flipping over her shoulder. When she saw her guest her eye's widen a little more. Detective Sonny from the coffee shop. 

Sonny was looking at her in shock. What are the chances that he would see this beauty twice in one day. 

Sofia walked over to the door to greet the guest with both children still attached to her. 

She smiled over at Sonny, which made his heart beat a little faster. "Detective, we meet again." 

Sonny smiled at her with his dimples flashing. "Hi sof...Ms. Rodriguez." 

Amanda watched the interaction between the two with a smile. "I'm detective rollins...you two know each other ?" 

Sonny and Sofia Blushed. "yeah we met this morning." 

"Ok well, Welcome to room 203" Put the child on her hip down. "Robbie go to your seat please"

"Ok class today we have to guest, Detective Sonny and Detective Amanda" She turned to her two guest. "Sorry they still have trouble pronouncing big words"

The detectives both nodded. While she continued speaking to the class. Sonny took the time to look at her. She is even more beautiful in her own element, he thought. 

"Class lets say Welcome to our guest." 

As the class erupted in hello's. Sofia spoke "Ok detectives the floor is all your's" 

Sofia started walking to the side of the classroom to observe their talk. 

"Hi guys, my name is Detective Sonny." Carisi began speaking...


End file.
